Out Of The Forest
by levi-llama
Summary: this is pretty much a finished and polished version of day of the wolf...but with a better title i think anyway i assure you this is NOT my english homework


On the 25th of November 1693

It was one in the morning I had been awake all night, the sleep wouldn't come, and there was something on my mind, it had been flicking my eyelids open every time sleep almost came, realising I wasn't going to be able to sleep I climbed out of bed, feeling wide awake. Walking along one of the many corridors cutting their way through the moulding supports and crumbling bricks, all eventually weaving and melting into one, at the centre room the heart of the evil that dwelled inside this home from hell. Realising my hunger I turned onto a new corridor bound towards to the kitchen, this hallway was at least three times as wide as the others and was once much more grand, the walls were panelled with dark oak, cobweb covered candlesticks with the lit candles giving a dim light to the cold hallway, by now id reached the kitchen, it was mahogany based with brass handles, searching through the dusty cupboards, trying to find some food, this being in short supply I just about managed to scavenge a heel of bread, buttering it I stuffed it into my mouth, this, quenching my hunger I turned to my thirst. This was easier I get a delivery of certain alcoholic drinks every week placing a glass tumbler onto the table and a bottle of Jack Daniels beside it, pouring a glass, I put it to my throat. Breathing out heavily I threw the glass out of the open window, and strolled of towards the centre room taking a rather large amount wrong turnings I eventually got there.

The room was almost bare except for a few dull brass instruments and a large metal table. Lying on the table was my almost life's work, well not exactly, more like four years work but that's close enough to my life. The beast lying on the table was wolf-like but also in a way man-like his hairy body was twelve feet tall and with bulging muscles. I didn't walk any closer than the door way, as always I was excited, but yet afraid the horror that he would reign on this world be terrible, I took another step towards my creation a three inch claw of solid darkness whipped towards his face scarlet liquid flicked across the floor a large red streak had formed on my face. Shocked I turned tail and ran, sprinting down the corridor, back to the kitchen grabbing the biggest knife I could find then leaping out the window. Stumbling as I tried not to tread on the broken glass of my tumbler I raced into the woods I heard heavy breathing as paws thumped against the ground, a crunching sound reached my ears the beast must have stepped on my broken tumbler a short grunt of pain followed suit, and landed in my ear finally I reached the woods, panting hard, sweat flying from the back of my head, the beast was after me, I wasn't going to lose him at this rate the thumping of his feat got louder, and the beast closer, the yellow moon shone through the tops of the trees I glanced up to it and at that second it was blocked out by a black shape, I swung my right hand out towards the monster, the knife clenched in my fist slicing through his tough fur and flesh more scarlet liquid splashed across my face the beast fell back smashing through a tree I carried on running not sure were I was going, or what I was aiming for but for all I cared I could be going to the end of the world.

The 25th of November 1713

My eyes blinked open shaking my head I got out of bed the whiff of the sea had woken me it was six o'clock in the morning some of the boats were just starting to leave some of the locals getting ready to set out on the days work. I've been living in this small fishing village for the past twenty years, after being chased through the woods by my creation. It was a nice village, everyone was friendly, for the first few years my presence was questioned but after they realised I wasn't going to say anything, and because of my medical skills, they soon accepted me, I made a living by starting a small practice and helping all of the fisherman who either couldn't afford to go to a hospital or just cant be bothered. Suddenly a scream rung out from one of the houses all the men who were just about to set off fishing, I through on some clothes and ran with the others towards the house the door was wide open and no-one seemed to want to enter, I fought my way to the front of the crowd, crimson coloured liquid was splashed around the room a mangled body was broken and ripped, laying slumped against a wall. The head on the other hand looked still asleep except for the fact one eye was ripped out and a number of gashes had been thrashed across his face no-one quite knew what to do, a stale silence filled the village suddenly a huge hairy man shaped thing launched himself from behind the house everyone started screaming I just stared. My creation, here, killing.

Coming to my senses I also ran though not screaming trying not to think what I've done, where was he all those years? In the woods? Then I realised at least forty grey wolves came darting out of the woods slaughtering as they went. Ripping out organs and breaking necks, in those twenty years he had created an. Army. The village was littered with corpses having there lives ripped from them, all because of. me. I was angry with myself, why did I create this? Why? I realised I had stopped running the village was now quiet, it hit me in the back of the head, realising I was the only one left, everyone else was. Dead. My hand went to the back of my head, one hell of a lump starting to rise there when I realised a brick had hit me rather hard. Turning around a twelve foot wolf standing on his hind legs looking almost man-like. An army thirty seven strong of grey wolves were standing in line behind him I glanced around a few wolves lay injured or dead, at the hands of some of the stronger villagers, unfortunately none of these people could hold them off for long.

The beast took a step towards me the other wolves started to follow but with a vicious snarl they started to back away taking another step towards me he looked almost as human as when he was created taking another four paces he was only now two feet away from me stretching up to his full height he grunted two of the most confusing words that I've heard. "Thank you". A huge black clawed hand-like paw swung towards my head still trying to make sense of the words and how he learnt them the paw was still going unnoticed to my me. Smashing me on the side of my head I stayed silent not having enough time to scream as my head was torn from shoulders blood and flesh were ripped and thrown into the air and across the floor the paw carried on after hitting my head carrying on flinging it across the ground it rolled through the dirt my body fell to its knees blood still squirting like a fountain out of my neck I slumped forward. The beast lifted his foot bringing it down hard upon the small of my back, making more muscle and bone rip out of my body when he lifted his foot you could see a small hole through my body. With a grunt he ordered the other wolves onto my headless body they ripped it apart leaving nothing that looked less like a rabbit that had been run over. While this had happened the beast had walked over to my head picked it up, and with the great strength in his fingers squashed it the eyeballs flew out onto the beasts face with a terrible crunch my skull cracked bits of my grey brain flew out mixing with the fragments of skull, flesh and hair. Flicking his hand to get the remains of my head of his hand the wolf walked away to join the other wolves and eventually bring George Bush to power.

The End.


End file.
